Crazy Summer Daze
by chz friez luver
Summary: Completely plotless! Just about Harry, Ron, and Hermione's summer vacation, including donuts, cats, toasters, and much, much more! Plz R/R!
1. Too Many Donuts!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any related characters.

A/N: This is my first fanfic so sorry if u don't like it. CONSTRUCTIVE criticism welcome, but please no flames!

~~*~~

Too Many Donuts!

~~*~~

     It was just another ordinary day at the Dursley's house. Harry was sitting on his bed, counting the days until he would go back to Hogwarts (18), when suddenly a snowy owl swooped in from his bedroom window.

"Hello Hedwig, long time no see," said Harry, stroking the owl as she nibbled on the small piece of toast Harry gave her. Hedwig had been gone for nearly a week after Harry let her out to go hunting. Then, he noticed a box of donuts and a letter tied to her leg. It read:

 _Dear Harry,_

_      I hope the Dursley's are treating you right over there. Anyway, my mum said that you and Ron could come over for the last two weeks of summer vacation! Ron already said that he was allowed to come, now we're just waiting for your reply. You know what? Last week my mum bought me a book all about Professor Dumbledore! Did you know that he invented time-turners when he was in 4th year? He also created a few of the charms we learn in class! But the most amazing thing about the book is that as Dumbledore does more wondrous things, the book adds more information so you won't have to read the same thing every time you read the book! Well, I have to go now. Hope to see you soon!_

_                                                                Love,_

                                                                   Hermione 

_P.S. Hope you like the donuts_

     As Harry reached for a mini powdered donut, a tiny…thing flew in from the window and snatched it from his hand. It started to hoot loudly and bounce around the room. It broke quite a few things while it darted around, but thankfully none of the Dursley's heard the racket. When it flew into a lamp, it stopped long enough for Harry to recognize it as Ron's owl, Pigwidgeon. Before it began to bolt around the room again, he grabbed the two small boxes and the letter that were tied to its leg. He opened it and it read:

_  Dear Harry, _

       Well I'm guessing if your reading this right now, Pig made it two your house. I wasn't going to use him but Ginny insisted that I do so it could get more exercise. Ha! I bet the real reason is that it's finally starting to annoy her, and she needed an excuse to get it out of the house. I don't know why she even likes that pathetic excuse for a bird, but I really didn't have a choice to use him since Errol and Hermes were already delivering letters for Fred and George. Have you heard about the new candy Honeydukes has, Quill-Pops? They're kind of like Sugar Quills, but in assorted flavors. I suppose Hermione's told you about us being able to stay over at her house. Those bloody Muggles better let you come! But then again, even if they don't, me, Fred and George are still going to get you out of there. So either way, see you later!

_                                                                           Ron_

_P.S. Mum and Ginny made you some donuts._

     "More donuts…"sighed Harry as he opened the two boxes of freshly baked donuts.

~~*~~

     Two mini glazed donuts and one raspberry jelly filled one later, three owls swooped in, all with letter and boxes.

"Please no more donuts, please no more donuts!"

But to his misfortune, each and every box contained donuts. The first of the three letters was from Hagrid.

 _Dear Harry, _

_      Hope you're doin' all right at the Dursley's. If they're not feeding you enough again, you can eat those donuts I got for you. There really isn't much to talk about at the moment. Tell ya when I see ya at Hogwarts._

_                                                                      Hagrid_

     The second letter he opened was from Sirius. Harry was glad he finally wrote back, he hadn't received any letters from him for a few months and was getting worried.

 _Dear Harry,_

     Sorry I haven't been writing for a while. I was looking for a new hideout, and I just found one the other day. As always, I can't tell you where I am now in case someone intercepts this letter. So how've you been? Are the Dursley's treating you right? I promise once my name is cleared, you can come live with me. Well, actually I need to find a house first, then you can come live with me. Anyway, is there anything strange happening? How's your scar? Well, I was just checking up on you. I should go now, Dumbledore wants to see me. Write back soon!

_                                                                           Sirius_

_P.S. I swiped a few donuts from the Leaky Cauldron. Enjoy!_

 Just as Harry was about to reply to Sirius' letter, he hear a loud crash coming from downstairs, so he went down to check what it was…

"I don't want to eat vegetables, I want bacon!!!" boomed Dudley's voice from the kitchen.

     When Harry reached the bottom of the stairs, he saw broccoli, spinach, and broken plate pieces all over the kitchen floor.

"Now, calm down Dudders, I'll go down to the store and buy some bacon," said Vernon Dursley.

"Then go, NOW!" yelled the obnoxious, pudgy boy, "and you," he said pointing to the horse faced woman, also known as Petunia Dursley, "I want a foot massage!"

In an instant, Mrs. Dursley ran upstairs to get the rubbing oil. Harry stared at Dudley with a look of disgust on his face.

"What are you looking at?"

"Not much," muttered Harry to himself, then he said, "Dudley, do I act like a person who really likes donuts?"

 Dudley just stared at him with one eyebrow raised. Seconds later, "Mum! Harry's being weird again!"

With that Petunia ran down the stairs with a bottle of rubbing oil in her hands.

"What did you do now!" she said accusingly, but with a slight tone of fear in her voice.

"Nothing," replied Harry.

"Don't you lie!"

"But I'm not!"

"No dinner for you then!"

"Well at least I have enough donuts," muttered Harry to himself as he walked back upstairs to his room.

 **A/N**: Sorry if it's no too good yet. I had no inspiration for this chapter. I promise it'll get better later in the story. And could someone tell me how to use HTML when posting? I tried it before but it didn't work. R/R!!! NO FLAMES PLZ!


	2. You are What You Eat

Disclaimer: If you think I'm J.K. Rowling then you should probably go to a mental institute.

~~*~~

You are What You Eat

~~*~~

Ron Weasley was sitting at the kitchen table, eating a few donuts that his mum & sister made.

"Mmm…"said Ron, taking a bite out of a chocolate covered donut.

"Hello Ronniekins!"

"Oh, hey Fred."

"Hey! Why don't you say hi to me, your favorite brother?" exclaimed George from the doorway.

"Ya, ya, whatever."

"Where did you get those donuts, dear brother?"

"Mum gave them to me, why?

"You mean you didn't get the ones on the counter?"

"No…"

"Aww man!" whined the twins simultaneously.

"What?" said Ron.

Fred and George just ignored him.

"If Ron didn't take the donuts off the counter, who did?

"I don't know," replied Fred.

"Bugger. Now we won't know if it worked or not!"

"What worked or not?!" asked Ron, getting very annoyed.

"Well we could just owl Harry and ask him if it worked," said George, still ignoring Ron.

"Oh yeah!"

Then they ran upstairs to invent more inventions in their room.

"….ok…" said Ron as he shoved another donut into his mouth.

~~*~~

When Harry got back to his room he remembered that he still had one more letter to open. He walked over to his bedside table where six boxes of donuts and the unopened letter sat; he picked it up. It read:

 _Dear Harry,_

_     How are you? Thanks again for the galleons, we've made a ton of new things to prank the Slytherins with. We sent you one of our inventions to test on Dudley. Make sure he eats the donuts, and remember: You are what you eat!_

_                                                                    Oodles of toodles!_

_Fred and George._

"You are what you eat?" said Harry.

Then, as if it were magic, Dudley stormed into his room and looked around.

"Where'd you get these donuts?"

"My friends sent them to me."

"Liar. Who would want to be friends with you? I'm the only one here who deserves donuts." Then Dudley grabbed a box of donuts, coincidentally, it was the one Fred and George sent.

He picked up a cinnamon donut and gobbled it up.

Suddenly, if it were possible, Dudley began to become more round than he already was. Afterwards, a hole started to appear in the middle of what was Dudley's stomach. It grew and grew until it was about a foot in diameter. Then he started to turn a light shade of brown.

"W-What did you do to me?!" Dudley was practically crying in hysterics.

"Y-You contaminated these donuts!"

Now tiny dots started to appear on Dudley's "skin". Harry reached over to see what they were. Then he tasted them.

"Mmm…cinnamon."

"MUM!!!" yelled Dudley.

More cinnamon.

"MUM!!!"

More roundness.

"MUM!!!"

By the time Petunia reached Harry's room, Dudley looked like a humongous donut with stubby arms, legs, and a head. She took one look at her son, and fainted.

~~*~~

Twenty minutes later, Vernon Dursley came home from the grocery store.

"Petunia! Dudders!" No answer.

He went into the kitchen, expecting to see his one and only son eating, but to his astonishment, it was empty. So he checked the family room. Empty. Next, he went to Dudley's room. Still, empty.

Soon the only place in the house he hadn't checked was Harry's room.

"BOY!!!" yelled Vernon, slamming the door open.

What Vernon saw when he entered that room was unbelievable. If someone told him what had happened to his family just then, he wouldn't believe one word of it, if it wasn't for the fact that he was staring right at them. Actually, he would probably slap them silly and then send them to an insane asylum. But there they were. His dear wife was lying unconscious on the floor, his son looked like an enormous donut rolling around the floor, and his nephew, who he despised, was… laughing.

"WHAT THE HECK DID YOU DO TO MY FAMILY?!?!?"

"N-Nothing," responded Harry, still laughing uncontrollably. 

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!!!"

"YES!!! I mean, yes sir."

Harry quickly grabbed his school things, a few clothes, Hedwig, and of

course the six boxes of donuts. Then he headed out of the Dursley's house, hopefully for the last time. 

**A/N**: I hope that was better than the last chapter.  And can someone please tell me how to use HTML?

This is the part where I get to thank my reviewers!

**Wiredsisters**- MY FIRST REVIEWER!!! Glad you like my story. Some ppl ::cough cough morgan cough cough:: said it sucked. Thanks so much for reviewing! ^_^

**WolfOfDarkness, liquidgold02, antibannana007**- Well, glad you all like it but you're my best friends, you have to say it's good. 

Well, that's all. REVIEW PLEASE! Constructive criticism welcome, but plz no flames!


	3. Rabbits, Cats, and Donuts Gallore

**A/N: **Sorry for the long wait I was…… well I really don't have an excuse, I was just being lazy.

**Disclaimer: **I always wanted to think up a really clever & funny disclaimer, but now that I have the chance, I don't have any ideas! Oh well. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING, SO DON'T SUE!!!****

**~~*~~**

**Rabbits, Cats, and Donuts Galore**

**~~*~~**

Harry walked down Privet Drive, away from the Dursley's house. For the first time since he left Hogwarts for summer vacation, he was happy. He finally got away from those horrible people! He was walking down that road with a jolly spring in his step, singing a joyful tune.

"No more Dursley's! No-o more Dursley's!"

He shrunk all of his luggage and put it in his pocket.

"No-o more Uncle Vernon!"

Next, he wrote a quick letter to Hermione, saying that he could come to her house.

"No-o more Aunt Petunia!"

Then he tied the note to Hedwig's leg and sent her off to Hermione's house.

"But the best of all!" He waved his hands in the air.

"NO MORE DUDLEY!!! NO MORE SPOILED, PUDGY, OBNOXIOUS DUDLEY!!!"

Then he started to skip down Privet Drive, repeating his song, singing louder and happier with every note.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

After a few minutes of:

"NO MORE DURSLEY'S!!! NO MORE DURSLEY'S," he passed Mrs. Figgs house.

When he saw what was going on over there, he stopped. Stopped singing, stopped skipping, just stopped. For what he saw was extremely…..weird. TO make sure he wasn't delusional, he rubbed his eyes and then looked back at her yard.

There was Mrs. Figg, smiling and waving him. But that's not all. All of her of cats were rolling around outside, fighting over…….(A/N: can you guess?)…..a DONUT! There was also a huge banner over her front porch that read:

LET US ALL REJOICE AND EAT DONUTS!!!

"Hey Harry!" yelled Mrs. Figg from her door step, "Why don't you come over here and have a few donuts?"

"Uhhh…..okay," said Harry, shocked. Mrs. Figg was never nice to him before.

He started to walk towards her house, which was actually the most dangerous and terrifying thing he did all summer. Strange, I know, but you would think it was dangerous too if you saw how eager those cats were to get that donut.

As he walked that long, dangerous walk towards the front porch, wild cats were everywhere. One even "flew" above Harry's head! He could hear loud, angry screeches coming from all directions around him. Fur balls were flying everywhere. So was the donut.

Coincidentally, the donut landed right in his hands.

'Uh-oh'

All the cats swiftly bolted towards the horrified boy. Then……

CRASH!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"SHOO!!! SHOO!!!" came Mrs. Figg's voice, trying to get all of her precious cats off Harry, but to no avail.

"HARRY! THROW THE DONUT!!!"

He didn't need telling twice, so he threw the donut over to where a poor rabbit was chewing on a carrot. Luckily, it dodged out of the way, just in time.

"Why don't you come inside, dear?" asked Mrs. Figg, panting for breath.

"You don't have anymore cats in there, do you?"

"No," said Mrs. Figg, partially laughing.

"O.K."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"So Harry, would you like a cup of tea?"

"No thanks," he replied, "I'm kind of in a hurry, but can I ask you something before I go?"

"Certainly, dear."

"Why are there donuts everywhere?"

"You mean you don't know?"

"Should I know?"

"Well of course! I thought everybody knew today was National Donut Day!"

"National Donut Day?"

"Yep!"

"Also, I'd like to ask you why are you acting nicer today? No offense……"

"Oh! None taken! Well, there's a simple answer to that, who wouldn't be nicer on National Donut Day?"

"Oh……" said Harry, still slightly confused.

"Did you know that National Donut Day was created by Nathaniel E. Pastry? One day he was taking a walk in muggle London, and he saw a donut in the window…….."

About forty minutes later, Mrs. Figg finally finished telling Harry the condensed version of the history of National Donut Day.

"Well I better be going now," said Harry as he got up and walked to the door.

"Would you like some donuts to go?"

"No thanks."

"O.K., bye Harry!" said Mrs. Figg cheerily.

As he walked out the door, Harry noticed that the rabbit was still there. Since he had nothing better to do at the moment, he walked over to it (the cats were now fighting in the backyard).

It was such a cute bunny. It had caramel and black, blotchy spots all over its white, furry body. It had one black spot over its eye, and big floppy ears too.

"Hi there!" 

The rabbit just gave him a look as if saying, 'What do you want?'

"How 'bout you come along with me and be my pet?" said Harry to the bunny, hoping to have at least some company on his journey.

Then it gave a look as if he was pondering the question.

"C'mon, I won't bite."

After a few more seconds of pondering, the bunny jumped into Harry's lap.

"Now I'll have company!" Then Harry continued down the road, skipping and singing, with his new companion in his arms.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

When he was sure that he was far enough away from Mrs. Figg and her crazy cats, Harry realized that he didn't know where he was going. Earlier he was so busy singing, skipping, and being attacked by ferocious cats, he forgot to think about it. So he decided to call the Knight Bus. He stuck out his wand arm and waited for it to come.

Soon, a massive, purple bus came to pick the stranded boy up.

"Welcome to the Knight Bus," said Stan, emerging from the triple-decker, "Emergency transport for the stranded-" Stan glanced at Harry and stopped reciting his speech. "Well, well, well. If it isn't the famous 'Arry Potter, or should I say Neville Longbottom? 'Aven't seen 'choo in a while. What 'choo been up too?

"Nothing, really….." replied Harry.

"Nofing, eh? Accordin' to the Daily Prophet and that Rita Skeeter, 'choo've been doin' o' lot o' things.

"Look, can you just take me to…... uh…..." He still hadn't decided where to go yet.

"How 'bout 'choo go to the Leaky Cauldron?"

"Sure, why not?"

"That'd be eleven sickles, Mr. Potter. But for firteen you can get a box of donuts, compliments of National Donut Day."

"No thanks," said Harry, handing Stan eleven sickles.

"Don't 'choo like donuts?"

"No, I think I've had enough of those for one day."

"O c'mon! I'll tell you what. Since you are the famous 'Arry Potter, I'll give you those donuts for free. But for twelve sickles I'll throw in two carrots for your little rabbit friends there."

Harry thought for a moment, then he let out a big sigh, admitting defeat.

"Fine….."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

After about thirty minutes, they finally arrived at the Leaky Cauldron.

"Hey Harry!" greeted Tom, the landlord, from the bar.

"Hey Tom."

"Would you like a butterbeer, or some donuts?" It's National Donut Day, don'tcha  know?"

"So I've heard. I'll just have a butterbeer." Replied Harry as he plopped down at the nearest table.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*

Phew! That took a while. Well not really, its just that every time I tried typing it up I either went to the movies, went bike riding, or went to bed.

Also, if you want to see pictures of the Knight Bus used in the 3rd Harry Potter movies, go here: 

Now to thank the reviewers:

**Milka-Weasley**- Glad you like my story. I think yours is great! And yes I'm co-writing another story, but it's a kingdom hearts story & there will be EXTREME stupidity in it.

**Antibannana007**-ya Dudley isn't good enough to be chocolate. Thx for reviewing again Euno!

**Rose Potter**- My story does have a plot! It's just not forming yet! Sheesh, how many times do I have to tell you that? And to anyone reading this, go read her story, The Unicorn and the Stag, and the sequel.

Okay that's all for now! Remember to **review**! NO FLAMES PLEASE! CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM WELCOME!


End file.
